A Chance Of A Lifetime
by In His Bed
Summary: Story inside - I hate summaries
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Thank christ that's over John Cena thought to himself as he walked backstage. He loved his job and loved entertaining thousands of fans night after night but right now his thoughts and concerns were on the young woman who was currently waiting for him in his locker room .Today had been a rough day all round for both of them but deep down and if he was honest with himself John knew it was always going to be .

.As he walked towards his locker room his mind wandered back to 12 months ago .he was out injured recovery from recent surgery to his neck in an injury he had sustained at summer slam against his good mate the animal Dave Batista .While out recouperating he was fortunate enough to be asked to travel to Australia and co host the kids nickelodeon choice awards an oppurtunity he had jumped at for a few reasons .One hed always loved traveling to Australia the few times he'd been there .when he'd filmed his first movie The Marine he spent 6 months and he'd loved every minute of it .He'd also get the chance through one of his charity organisations the make a wish foundation to grant one wish for a sick child something he loved doing every chance he got .But maybe the best reason of all to travel to Australia was that he'd get to spend some time with his best friend Donna and her 2 kids Felix and Grace something he always looked forward to even though the chances to see them were few and far between .

John then remembered back to the morning of his flight to Australia .November 10th 2008 a date that will live forever in his mind .He was due to fly out at 2pm his brother Matt picking him up at 12.30pm from his house and taking him to the airport .John had had his bags packed and ready to go by midday and was killing time till matt picked him up .He'd decided to check his emails something he tried doing every few days .Once he'd turned his laptop on and connected to the internet he had signed into his email account .Once he was signed in he clicked on his inbox and looked down the many emails he'd received until he came across an email from Donna dated the 8th November 2008 .He instantly opened Donnas email and had began to read .

John I know I should've rang you and told you this in person but every time I picked up the phone to dial your number I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it .Theres no easy way to tell you bub and I really wish I didn't have to but the kids are gone .I still can't believe it myself the funeral arrangements haven't been made yet but when they do I'll let you know .Im sorry bub I really should've rang you and if you hate me for doing it this way I'll understand I just don't know what to do I'm so lost .I just wish they were still here .Have a safe trip .I love ya bub .Donna xxx

John remembered back with tears in his eyes hed read Donna's email through a few times making sure he'd read it right before printing a copy off and folding the piece of paper and putting it in his back pocket .He'd then in a daze turned his computer off and had waited for Matt to arrive .Donna and her 2 babies not far from his thoughts .He had so many questions wizzing through his head but all he wanted to do was get to Australia and hold his best friend in his arms .John couldn't even begin to imagine what Donna was going through and all he could think of was being by her side .He remembered back to how Matt had picked him up right on 12.30pm and driving him to the airport John barely saying a word .Hed said his goodbyes to Matt and thanked him for driving him to the airport .John remembered how after hed said his goodbyes to matt hed gone over and checked in for his long flight ahead .the flight to australia was a blur for john. He remembered that just before hed bordered hed tried to ringing donna without any luck so hed sent her a text telling her hed see her soon. He remembered landing in Sydney Australia then having to catch a connecting flight to Donnas home town of Brisbane .Taking a deep breath and trying to control his emotions he then remembered how hed arrived at Donnas pub in a small Brisbane town and how hed found a close friend of hers Bernard manning the premises. Hed asked Bernard what had happened and Bernard had told him john finding it hard to believe what he had been told still not believing it now 12 months later .Bernard had told John how Donnas partner at the time Jon a close friend and band mate of Bernards had decided to take Donnas 8 year old twins Felix and Grace out for the day to a local fun park .On the way there they were involved in a horrific car accident a truck pulling onto the highway they were travelling on and pushing the car into another truck the second truck cleaning there car up with Jon being thrown from the car with Donnas kids being trapped in the back .Onlookers had rushed to the car to try and get Donnas kids out but without any luck there fragile bodies had been crushed neither one standing a chance due to the impact of the make matters worse whilst paramedics and rescue crews had been trying to get Felix and Graces lifeless bodies out of the wreckage there was petrol leaking everywhere and the rescue efforts had to be stopped in fear of any of the equipment they were using could cause the car to explode into flames .With all emergency servicemen parimedics and rescue crews now at a safe distance and with the amount of petrol that had spilled the car had suddenly burst into flames still with Donnas kids inside .Jon had been found several metres from the car unconscous and had been taken to the local hospital and was expected to make a full recovery .

Once Bernard had told John what had happened John remembered how he had asked Bernard where Donna was and how she was doing .Bernard had told John she was a mess not wanting to talk to anyone and only coming out of her room to get more alcohol Bernard had told John the only things Donna had been doing since the accident were drinking .She hadnt gone to the hospital to see Jon she couldn't bring herself to do it .When John had finished hearing Bernard out he remembered how hed asked Bernard where Donnas room was making his way in the direction Bernard had told him grabbing a bottle bourbon from behind the bar and 2 shot glasses before he went .When John had walked into Donnas room the entire top floor of the pub hed found her laying on the lounge in front of the tv .The tv still on with Donna fast asleep empty bottles of beer surrounding her all on the floor .John remembered how hed quietly without waking Donna had sat his suitcase down and picked up the empty bottles off the floor and had put them in the garbage bin in the small kitchen .Hed then walked into the bedroom and pulled the blankets back on the bed and walking back into the lounge area had gently bent down and picking Donna up had carried her to the bedroom without Donna stiring and put her down onto the bed pulling the blankets up over her .John then remembered how tired he had been from all the traveling he had done just to get to Donna how hed stripped out of his clothes and wearing only his briefs had gone back out into the lounge area and picking up the bottle of bourbon and 2 shot glasses had walked over to the lounge and had sat down sitting the bottle and 2 shot glasses down on the table in front of him .John remembered how hed picked up the bottle of bourbon and filled one of the shot glasses before emtying the contents .Hed done this 3 more times before standing up and going back into the bedroom and to Donna where he pulled the blankets back and had slid in beside her snuggling up to her back and holding her before hed closed his eyes and fell asleep.

John then remembered about the week he had spent with Donna only leaving her side to co host the awards and grant the wish .It had been a rough week for both of them but John was grateful he could be there for Donna when she had needed him .There had been the private funeral service John holding Donna the entire time while her partner Jon had been granted realise from the hospital to attend but Donna not wanting anything to do with him. The fight Donna and Jon had had over Donnas treatment of him after the accident blaming him for everything that had happened and Donna up and leaving with John to Melbourne to spend time with him while he was in Australia .The hardest part for john had been saying goodbye to Donna he didn't want to leave her and had tried to convince her to come back to the states with him but Donna had told him she just couldn't .

Now as John reached the door to his locker room he wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes away not wanting Donna to see him upset .Taking a few deep breathes he opened the door and walked inside .Once inside John looked around and couldn't find Donna anywhere . He then walked over to his locker where he found a piece of paper folded in half with his name on it .He knew it was from Donna he recognised her writing straight away .Picking up the paper he opened it out and began to read ."Bub gone back to the hotel see you there donna xxxx" folding the note in half then in half again John pushed it into his back pocket before walking over to his bag grabbing a shirt and putting it on .His shower could wait til he got back to the hotel .He wanted to get to Donna and make sure she was alright .Shed been really quiet all day today barely saying a word to anyone .John had been by her side all day apart from the short period of time he had just spent in the ring no longer than 20 minutes. The longer the day had wore on the more worried he had become worried Donna just wasn't herself .he knew today being the 12 month anniversary of the death of Felix and Grace was going to be hard on Donna .Hed expected it to be a day of tears but so far there had been nothing which had him worried .With his shirt now on he zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder putting his phone in his pocket and doing a quick check of the locker room to make sure he had everything before walking out of the locker room and to his rental .

He walked out of his locker room and had just reached his rental as he heard a voice call out to him .he turned around to see Ted Dibiase calling out .He unlocked the back door and threw his bag inside closing the door and waited for Ted to reach him "hey birthday boy "he said to ted as he reached the rental "whats up man "he asked Ted now as the young man stood next to him .Letting himself catch his breath before he spoke. Ted looked at john "have you seen Cody or Randy I'm supposed to be going back to the hotel with them and I cant find them anywhere" he asked John his breathing now calm. John looked at Ted with a huge grin on his face he hadnt seen Cody or Randy but he did not 10 minutes ago had received a txt from Randy saying that theyd left the birthday boy at the arena and theyd see him back at the hotel .Theyd both been playing tricks and practical jokes on Ted all day and this was just the latest ."Nar man i havent seen em "patting Ted on the shoulder and in a hurry to get to Donna he continued "I did get a txt from randy though bout 10 minutes ago" and trying hard not to laugh "there gone back to the hotel man jump in ill give ya lift back "John told Ted looking at him and waiting for the reaction he knew would come .Walking around to the passenger side of the rental Ted looked at John "thanks man just wait til I get my hands on those assholes "Ted said opening the back door and throwing his bag inside. Both men then closed the back doors of the rental and climbed in the front .

Once both men were both in and buckled John looked at Ted "so birthday boy any plans tonight "he asked Ted as he started the car .Ted looked over at John "I was thinking a few quiet ones tonight then get hammered after raw tommorow night thatll give me a few days to recover seeing as though we don't have another house show til thursday "Ted told John with a grin on his face .Chuckling at Teds response John glanced in Teds direction "I love how you think man "before turning his eyes back to the road and drove out of the arena .The drive back to the hotel lasted 20 minutes with John and Ted sitting in relative silence with John driving deep in thought thinking of Donna and Ted watching out the window feeling weary looking forward to a few quiet beers before turning in for the night and having a decent sleep .10 minutes from the hotel ted looked over at John and seeing him deep in thought "are you ok man "he asked John .Hearing Teds question John let out a deep sigh he didn't realise hed been holding .Taking his eyes briefly off the road and looking over at Ted "yeah man im good just got a bit on my mind that's all "turning back to look at the road once more .Ted then spoke again "I know how that feels man if ya wanna talk im here "he told John .John looked at ted briefly again "thanks man appreciate it "John told Ted before returning his focus to the road once more .The rest of the drive was done in silence .After there conversation Ted had let his eyes drift closed and had relaxed his head back against the seat .He didn't realise john had driven to the hotel carpark and had just turned the car engine off until John had reached over and shook him waking him from his brief slumber.

After waking Ted from his brief slumber both men opened there car doors and got out closing the doors behind them .As both men opened the back doors to get there bags out john heard footsteps and laughter coming towards them reaching in he got his bag out and looked around to see Cody and Randy walking towards them both finding it difficult to control there laughter. Ted had grabbed his bag and shut the door swinging his bag over his shoulder and was walking around to the other side of the car to John when he looked up and saw Cody and Randy walking towards them laughing uncontrollably .looking at both men then back at John Ted said "thanks for the ride back man if ya wanna talk you know where to find me "before turning to Cody and Randy" you 2 are jack asses" shaking his head and walking towards the entrance to the hotel not giving Cody or Randy the chance to reply. Watching Ted walk away "yeah but you love us Teddy "Randy yelled out as Ted continued to walk to the hotel entrance not ackowledging what Randy had just said .Now closing the passenger door and swinging his bag over his shoulder John looked at Cody and Randy standing in front of him "Teddys right u 2 really are jackasses the amount of shit you've both pulled on him today" John told Cody and Randy before starting to walk torwards the hotels entrance .Hearing Johns words Cody and Randy looked at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter as they followed John to the hotels entrance .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking slowly into the hotels foyer Ted glanced at the bar and spotted Donna sitting at the bar a half empty glass of beer sitting in front of her and along with a row of shot glasses all full .Ted stopped and watched Donna for a few minutes as she began to drink shot after shot thinking back to how shed been today .The more he thought about it the more he realised Donna hadnt been herself today .Usually pretty happy and easy going shed been distant all day barely saying a word .Ted then noticed a few seats down 2 guys at the bar snickering and pointing at Donna watching her as she drank just as he had .Not liking what he was seeing Ted looked at the young girl behind the reception desk and asked if he could get his bag taken to his room and gave the young girl his room number .The young girl assuring Ted that shed see to it that it got safely to his room Ted handed the young girl his bag and walked into the bar watching the 2 guys as he took a seat beside Donna and ordering himself a beer .The bartender sat Teds beer down in front of him as Donna looked over at Ted "hey birthday boy "she said giving him the best smile she could muster .Smiling back at Donna "hey you feel like some company " Ted asked Donna .Picking up the next shot glass in line Donna looked at Ted and downed the shot before saying "I'm not much company tonight Teddy "then looking over at the 2 guys still watching her Donna continued "but if ya wanna stay you're welcome too "picking up another shot and downing it sitting the empty shoot glass down on the bar .Quickly glancing over at the 2 guys at the bar and seeing they were still watching Donna Ted knew he couldn't leave Donna alone .Looking back at Donna and moving his chair closer "what da ya say we go and get a table "looking back over to the other 2 guys watching Donna before turning back to her and taking a drink of his beer .Picking up the last shot glass and downing the contents Donna looked over Teds shoulder to the 2 guys watching her looks back at Ted "sounds like a plan Teddy "standing up and grabbing Teds shoulder and putting her arm around his neck for support "but im gonna have to go to the toilet first "Donna said slurring her words up at Donna at how she slurred her words "ok baby you go and ill order us another beer each then find us a table "Ted told Donna as he put his arm around her waist to support her .Looking down at Ted Donna bent down "thanks Teddy "giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the toilet .Ted watched Donna as she walked away swaying with a small grin on his face .As soon as Donna was out of sight he ordered 2 more beers and carried them over to an empty table waiting for Donna to return .

John walked into the foyer of the hotel Cody and Randy following close behind. He looked over at the hotel bar and saw Donna and Ted sitting at the bar .Watching them both for a minute as he noticed Donna down shot after shot .He had hoped this wasn't how the day was going to end but when he found the note from Donna he knew it would be a good chance that she was drinking the memories away .Seeing she was in good hands with Ted by her side and knowing he was in for a long night and not having had a shower at the arena desperate to get back to the hotel and to Donna just too make sure she was doing ok considering the day shed had. John headed to the elevators and to his room for a nice hot shower before he faced the long night ahead Cody and Randy following close behind .Randy had been watching John as he watched Donna sitting at the bar . Although hed been busy playing practical jokes on Ted for his birthday with Cody all day he also noticed how quiet Donna had been and just seeing her now he knew something was up .He watched John as the 3 of them stepped into the elevator the doors closing behind them .With only the 3 of them in the elevator John pressed the button for his floor and stepped back leaning against the side wall with a loud sigh. Randy looked at John before asking "everything ok champ" using a nickname Randy often refered to John as so he knew Randy was talking to him .Feeling like he couldn't handle this anymore and needed to let it out John took a deep breathe before looking at Randy "the truth nar its been a fuck of a day and i really don't know how the fuck im gonna get through the next few hours "John told Randy and Cody shaking his head .taken back by what John had just said it took randy a good few minutes to be able to speak "you wanna talk about it man .You know it wont go any further than here "Randy told John meaning every word he spoke .He knew deep down that John knew he could come to him and tell him anything and Randy wouldn't say a word to anyone .Theyd leaned on each other many times over the years with different problems and experiences theyd found themselves in each knowing they could trust the other without any doubts .Just before John spoke theyd reached the floor they were all on .The 3 men exited the elevator making there way down the corridor looking for there hotel rooms as they went .John reached his room first and stopped to get the room key out of his pocket of his shorts .He knew he shouldn't tell anyone why Donna had been the way she was like the way she was today especially against Donnas wishes but knowing hed need some help getting through the night especially now with Donna dowstairs and getting drunker by the second .He thought about it for a few seconds and hoping Donna would understand he looked at Randy and Cody who had stopped beside him "listen im going for a shower give me 20minutes then come back here and ill fill you both in before we go back downstairs "John told them both before opening the door .Both men looked at John as Randy spoke "no worries man see you in 20 "as he and Cody watched John walk inside his room and close the door behind him .

Meanwhile down in the bar Donna finished washing her hands and made her way out to the bar to find Ted .She finally spotted him sitting a table beer in hand taking a drink .She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him sighing loudly as she went .Watching Donna sit down next him ted smiled "hey you was bout to send a search party to come find you .I was getting lonely "he said giving Donna a wink . Donna was lost deep in thought as she had been all day and didn't here Ted speak .Ted looked at Donna not sure whether she heard him talk or not .He watched Donna as he saw tears form in her eyes taking a drink of her beer and putting it back down again .Seeing Donna slowly getting upset he reached over and put his arm around her shoulders and left it there without saying a word .Using the back of her hand Donna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Ted moving closer so there legs were now touching .Ted tightened his arm around Donnas shoulder before he spoke "you ok babe "Ted asked Donna .Looking at Ted and unable to speak Donna reached for her handbag sitting on the table .Without a word she opened the bag and unzipping a compartment inside took out a small piece of newspaper that had been folded in half .She looked at Ted and handed him the piece of newspaper as she picked up her beer again .With his spare hand Ted took the piece of newspaper from Donna and unfolded it .As he unfolded it he found a smaller piece of newspaper had been stapled to the corner of the larger piece of newspaper .He began to read feeling Donna snuggle closer to him .As Ted began reading the small piece of newspaper he couldn't believe what he was reading . It was a funeral notice for 2 children aged 8yrs .Ted read further down the funeral notice until he came to the mothers name and read Donna .He glanced back at the top of the funeral notice and looked at the date exactly 12 months ago today then back down to Donnas name again and the realisation as to why Donna had been so quiet and different today hit him .The 2 children in the funeral notice were hers .She was there mother and today had been the 1st anniversary of there death .Suddenly feeling his mouth go dry Ted sat the newspaper down on the table and picked up his beer taking a long drink before sitting the glass back down on the table and picking up the newspaper once more .He flickered the funeral notice over and then with a deep breathe he began reading the article on the newspaper Donna still drinking her beer beside him .A few minutes later Ted finished reading the article and shook his head he couldn't believe what hed just read .He thought the funeral notice was bad but after reading the article that went with the funeral notice and reading exactly how Donnas children were taken from her Ted was unsure what to do .He felt sad for Donna and what she had been through but didn't want to tell Donna in case of the memories it would bring back to her .He did understand though why Donna was drinking the way she was as he watched Donna finish her beer and sit the empty glass on the table .Unsure what to do and not sure Donna was ready to talk about things Ted did the only thing he could think of .Folding the newspaper article and sitting it in the top pocket of his dress shirt Ted then reached down and pulling Donna closer to him picked up his glass and finished his beer sitting the empty glass back down on the table .Not wanting to leave Donnas side Ted raised his arm in the air and got the attention of a waitress as she walked pass .Without a word to Donna Ted placed an order 2 more beers and a bottle of the bars top bourbon with 2 shot glasses and have it charged to his room . The waitress finished taking Teds order and made her way over to the bar leaving Ted and Donna alone again .Ted held Donna close as he waited for the waitress to return with there drinks .A few minutes later she returned with Teds order sitting it down on the table .Raising his backside off the bench seat Ted reached for his wallet in his back pocket and took it out sitting back down taking his arm from around Donnas shoulder for the first time since hed put it there Ted looked at Donna as he opened his wallet and took out a $20 note handing it to the waitress as a tip .He then crooked his finger and motioned for the waitress to bend down so he could whisper something in her ear without Donna hearing .Ted told the waitress to keep the beers coming and that there'd be another tip for her at the end of the night and to charge all drinks she brings him to his room account .The waitress looked at Ted and nodded telling him she would return regulary with new drinks before leaving Ted and Donna alone again .Ted lifted his backside once more putting his wallet back in his pocket before sitting back down again .He looked over at Donna who had picked up a beer off the table and had begun to drink .Picking his beer up off the table Ted watched Donna as he too took a drink of his beer sitting the glass back down on the table .He then picked up the 2 shot glasses and turning them over opened the bottle of bourbon and filled both glasses .Sitting the bottle of bourbon back down on the table .He then looked at Donna and saw that she still had her glass in her hand he reached over and took the half empty glass out of her hand and sat it on the table .Before Donna could protest Ted picked up the 2 shot glasses off the table and handing one to Donna "if were gonna drink babe we may as well drink the best "Ted said clinging the side of Donnas shot glass with his own before throwing the contents down his throat .Donna sat and watched Ted as he drank his shot then when he was finished followed his lead and threw hers down too before putting shot glass back on the table .Not able to take her eyes off him Donna reached over and without warning placed a simple kiss on Teds cheek before saying "thanks Teddy you're the best "before snuggling into him resting her head on his shoulder as the alcohol donna had consumed began to take effect .Looking down at Donna Ted knew she was now drunk .He knew from the few times theyd been out drinking together that when Donna was drunk she would cuddle up to people just as she was doing with Ted now .Ted also knew the mood Donna was in there was no way she was going to stop drinking at least til she past out and Ted couldn't blame her for that .Putting his arm back around her shoulder Ted bent down and placed a small kiss on the top of Donnas head" your welcome babe anytime " Ted said as he held Donna to him and sat there just content to hold her and sip on his beer .He reached over and picked up Donnas shot glass with his free hand and sat it down close to his then picking up the bottle of bourbon filled both glasses again before sitting the bottle back down happy to wait for Donna until she was ready to drink her shot before he drank his .

20 minutes later John was in his room waiting for Randy and Cody .He had been ready 5 minutes ago and was now becoming restless just wanting to get this over with and get downstairs to Donna and see how she was .He was just reaching in his pocket of his shorts for his phone to send Randy a text to see where the hell they were .Just as he went to pull his phone out he heard a knock on the door .Taking his hand out of his pocket he walked over to the door and opened it seeing Randy and Cody on the other side .Looking at them both then back at Randy John spoke "I was just about to send you a text what took yas "John asked .Randy looked at John "sorry man got a call from Sam telling me bout things at home "Randy told John .Shaking his head and understanding what Randy had just said "no worries man "John told Randy as he began to walk back inside the room and headed for his bed so he could sit down .Randy and Cody following him inside Cody shutting the door behind him .Randy and Cody made there way over to Johns bed and sat down watching as John now had his head in his hands .Now with Randy and Cody here John wasn't sure where to start .Before saying a word John stood and took his wallet from his back pocket of his shorts before sitting back down on the bed again .Looking at Randy and Cody John spoke "theres no easy way to say this hell I don't even think I can I wanna show you guys something "John told Randy and Cody as he opened his wallet and took out a folded piece of newspaper out just as Donna had done downstairs in the bar with Ted .John handed the folded newspaper to Randy "this will explain a few things I just cant explain "John told them struggling to get the words out as he remembered back 12 months ago .As Randy un folded the piece of newspaper Cody scooted closer to Randy so he could read it too .John suddenly felt his mouth go dry .He stood as Randy and Cody were glued to the piece of newspaper in Randys hand and walked over to the mini bar and opened the door looking for something inside .He reached in and pulled out a bottle of water before closing the door and walking back over to the bed and sitting down .He watched as Randy and Cody continued to read the newspaper he had given Randy the room eerily quiet and unscrewing the lid of the bottle of water he took the lid off and took a big mouthful swallowing it down .After a few minutes of silence Randy was the first to speak "fuck man I don't know what to say .I do know why Donnas been quiet all day now .Fuck man "Randy said looking at John .Wipeing a few stray tears that had formed in his eyes away John looked at them both "I know man I know like I said to you guys before its been a fuck of a day .I've been waitin for Don to fall apart all day but she just hasn't she hasn't said a word about it all day .Shes bearly said anything ."Once john started talking he found he couldn't stop "I gotta tell ya guys its not like Don one bit I expected her to be a mess today considering things but she just hasn't been and its worryin the hell out of me .I know I'm in for a long night I know what shes like when she starts drinkin to forget things she keeps goin til she passes out "John told Randy and Cody as he stood up taking another drink of water .Randy looked at Cody and nodded as they both stood Randy folding the piece of newspaper back in half again .Before John had another chance to speak Randy looked at John "listen man what do ya say we head downstairs and have a few beers and we see how she is "Randy asked John handing him the piece of newspaper and seeing how worked up John was becoming .John sat the bottle of water he was holding on his beside table knowing he may need that later on and picking his wallet up off the bed and opening it John slipped the piece of newspaper back inside before looking at Randy "yeah man sounds good I could do with a beer "John said he thought for a few seconds "listen the one thing before we go down the one thing Don has said today was not to tell anyone about today she didn't want any one to know didn't want people feeling sorry for her .I know she's sitting down in the bar with Teddy so I know shes in good hands .Just when we go down don't say anything .She finds out I told anyone shell kick my ass "John told Randy and Cody .Walking over to John Randy put an arm around his shoulder "its alright Johnny boy your secret safe with us right Codes "Randy said looking over at Cody "yeah man we wont say a word "Cody told John .With Randys arm still around his shoulder he looked at them both "thanks guys I know it mustve been tough finding out things like this I appreciate it " John told Randy and Cody as he began to walk towards the door letting Randys arm drop from around his shoulder .John reached the door and without saying another word opened the door for Cody and Randy to walk out ahead of him as he locked the hotel door making sure he had the room key on him .Before leaving the room himself John reached into his pocket and felt the small box hed sat in there after hed had his shower earlier and had gotten dressed making sure it hadnt fallen out .Knowing it was still there John left the hotel room and closed the door making his way to the elevator following Randy and Cody .The ride down to the bar in the elevator was done in silence as each man was lost in thought .As the elevator reached its destination John Cody and Randy walked out of the elevators John walking ahead of Randy and Cody .Before he could get too far though Randy grabbed his arm and John stopped .Before John could talk Randy looked at him and in a whisper said "anytime you wanna talk throught the night im here "Randy told John before giving him a chance to reply walking away and into the bar Cody following him .John watched Randy and Cody walk into the bar gathering himself together for a few minutes before making his way inside and finding Donna .

Ted watched as the bar began to fill with wwe superstars .Donna hadn't said a word since giving him a kiss on the cheek and that was a good 30 minutes ago .He knew she wasn't in the mood for anything except to drink so he didn't push her to talk .He just held her .He was getting strange looks from his collegues but right now he didn't care .The most important thing to him at this minute was Donna and her well being .Sometime over the past 30 minutes as they had sat there together Donnas hand had slide down and was resting on the top of Teds thigh .She had gone to move it without saying a word to Ted but Ted had stopped her by placing his free hand over the top to let Donna know it was ok before hed moved his own hand again .Ted watched Donna as she picked up her beer and drank the last of her drink just as the waitress Ted had spoken to earlier had brought them 2 more beers .As she sat the 2 beers down on the table Ted thanked her once more .Picking up one of the new beers Ted reached over and sat it in front of Donna as she sat the now empty glass down on the table .Picking up one of the shot glasses ted had filled again not 5 minutes ago Donna threw the contents into her mouth and swallowed before resting her head in the crook of Teds shoulder .She sat there for a few seconds before she looked up at Ted "Teddy I've gotta go to the toilet "she told ted slurring her words .Hearing Donna talk Ted looked at her "you think you can make it by yourself babe or do you want some help " he asked Donna not sure shed be able to walk there herself without falling just as a few superstars Eve ,Kelly ,Adam and Jay joined them at the table .Just as she went to sit down Ted waved his arm getting Eves attention before without Donna knowing Ted pointed to Donna then pointed to the bathroom .Understanding what Ted was trying to say Eve looked at Donna "damn need to use the bathroom "grabbing Donnas hand " come with me Don "not giving Donna a chance to answer helping her up out of her seat. Before they moved too far and as Donna stood with Eves support Eve looked at the table "order me a drink Kel the usual and ill fix u up when i come back "Eve said as she then turned with Donna by her side and they made there way to the bathroom .Ted watched as Eve and Donna made there way to the bathroom before he looked at the others at the table .Before any of them could talk Ted spoke "look guys I cant go into details its not my place but Dons going through something at the moment so don't say too much to her just let her be and don't worry about the amount shes drinking its ok "Ted told them just as he spotted Randy and Cody walk in .He looked back at the guys at the table I'll be back in a sec guys bathroom calls .oh and watch that bottle of bourbon for me its Dons "he told them as he stood and made his way to the toilet .After finishing in the bathroom Ted walked out just as Donna and Eve walked out of the ladies .Looking at both women "fancy meeting you 2 here "Ted said giving them both a wink and putting his arm around Donnas waist to support her .Donna wrapped her arm around Teds waist as they walked back to the table Eve walking ahead of them .Once at the table Ted slid in first then Donna followed him sitting in close once more just as Randy Cody and John walked over to the table all with a beer in there hands .Donna picked up her beer off the table and took a long drink before sitting it back down and resting her head on Teds shoulder once more .Ted put his arm around Donna .Ted looked at Randy and Cody "before you 2 start anymore of your jokes don't I'm not in the mood" he told them feeling Donnas hand rest on his thigh .Cody looked over at his friend "its ok Teddy were done playing jokes promise" told Ted taking a drink of his beer as he sat down .John sat down next to Donna and looked at Ted "someones had a bit to drink "he said with a grin on his face as he watched Donna snuggle closer to Ted .Ted looked over at John and gave him a smile .John reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box sitting it on the table in front of Donna .Donna looked at the small box in front of her and sat up and turning to the side looking at John "whats that for "she slurred as she picked up a shot glass and downed the contents before putting the glass back down on the table and leaning back against Ted .Ted put his arm around Donnas waist for support .Not wanting everyone at the table to know John lent forward towards Donna and taking the box off the table opened it to show her what was inside .Donna looked down at the box in Johns hand then back up at John tears glistening in her eyes .What she saw was a beautiful silver locket John reached down and opened it without a word showing Donna what was inside .Donna reached down and lifted Johns hand up as she looked at the locket closely .Donna looked and saw that John had placed two pictures one each of Donnas 2 children Felix and Grace in the locket .She looked back up and John and squeezed his hand leaning further back in to Ted as her head began to spin .She then let go of Johns hand and reached for the shot glass on the table picking it up .Looking at John and raising the shot glass up to her mouth "thanks bub love you "Donna slurred before emptying the contents of the shot glass and putting it back on the table .Ted could feel Donna swaying in his arms as John looked on with a smile on his face .Ted reached over with his free hand and went to pick the bottle of bourbon up so he could fill the 2 shot glasses up once more .Seeing what Ted was trying to do and grateful for it realising that Ted knew what was wrong John shook his head "its ok Teddy that's enough "John told him as Ted realised Donna had stopped swaying and was now passed out in his arms .Ted looked at John and smiled filling the 2 shot glasses up anyway he moved one in front of John as best as he could with his free hand and raised his own to his lips as he threw the contents down his throat sitting the shot glass back on the table then picking up his beer and finishing it off sitting the empty glass back down on the table .John looked at Ted then back to the bottle of bourbon sitting on the table and laughed to himself as he picked up the shot glass Ted had sat down in front of him and downed the contents of the glass before sitting it back down onto the table .He then looked at Ted and noticed he was having trouble keeping his eyes open as Ted closed his eyes and let his head fall forward resting it on top of Donna's as his free arm fell off the table and was now resting around Donnas waist .Ted sighed heavily .John looked across the table at Randy and Cody then looked over at Donna and Ted "well boys weve got 2 choices we leave these 2 here til were ready to board the bus in another ooooooh "John looks at his watch 12.30am "3 hours or so or we take em upstairs and put em into bed for a few hours "he told Randy and Cody .Randy looked at around at all the people in the bar then looked back at John "might be an idea if we get em upstairs "Randy told John then looked at Cody "come on Codes you can give me a hand with Teddy "Randy said as he picked up his beer and finished it sitting the empty glass down on the table .

Randy then stood making his way around to where Ted was siting and sat down beside him Ted instantly leaning back against him .John and Cody both looked at Randy and laughed .John then moved closer to Donna and gently reaching down under the table brought her legs up and rested them over his thighs .He then reached over and gently pulled her up onto his lap Teds arms falling down as Donna was eased out from his grasp .John sat for a few minutes with Donna now sitting in his lap her head resting on his shoulder still out to it .John looked over at Randy who was now trying to stir a sleeping Ted and smiled as he looked on the table and noticed Donnas handbag .He sat there a few minutes and watched as Randy with a now groggy Ted stood up Ted leaning on Randy for support .He watched as Cody came around to Teds other side and helped Randy with Ted putting his arm around Teds waist to ease some of the pressure off Randy .John then cradled Donna close to his body as he stood and moved out from behind the table with Donna in his arms .Looking at the table and seeing Donnas handbag he then eased himself down and with one hand picked up Donnas handbag and sat it in Donnas lap .Then looking over at Randy and Cody "you guys ready to get these 2 upstairs "John asked as he began to walk with Donna .Randy looked at John "yeah man were ready aren't we Codes lets get em upstairs "as Randy and Cody began to walk with Ted out of the bar .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John and Donna made it to the elevators first John waiting for Randy and Cody to catch up with Ted .He looked down at Donna in his arms and smiled .Hed always loved watching her sleep and even now as he held her in his arms he couldn't help but watch her .As he watched Donna John heard a loud moan and looked up to see Randy Cody and Ted standing in front of him Ted swaying unsteady on his feet .John reached over and pressed the button waiting for the elevator to open .As the elevator opened they all walked inside Randy and Cody helping Ted and John carrying Donna .Once they were all inside John pressed the button once more for his floor as the doors of the elevator closed .Then the elevator moved .The ride to there floor was done in relative silence .They reached the floor they were staying on and the doors opened John carried Donna out and made his way to his room .Randy and Cody helped Ted out and reached Johns door just as John reached behind himself feeling in his back pocket for his room card and taking it out .He swiped the key in the slot and pushed the door open with his foot as he heard Ted groan behind him .John turned around and looked at Ted, Randy and Cody holding him up .John noticed how pale he was "bring him in here guys and lay him down on the bed .be gentle though he don't look real good "John told Randy and Cody as Ted groaned again .John made his way over to the bed with Donna .When reached the bed he bent down with Donna still in his arms and pulled the blankets back as far as he could and eased Donna down onto the bed just as Randy and Cody brought Ted over to the bed .They sat him down onto the bed and Cody moved out of the way as Randy layed him down .John looked over at Ted now with his eyes closed he was still pale "Randy is there a trash can on that side of the bed "John asked Randy as he sat down on the bed next to Donna taking her shoes off .Randy looked beside the bed and nodded "yeah man there is "Randy told John as he reached down and took Teds shoes off him before pulling the blankets up over his body .John eased himself up off the bed and pulled the blankets up over Donna .Bending down he gave her a kiss on her forehead before he made his way over to Randy and Cody who were now sitting on the lounge .Sitting down in the single chair John let out a sigh "you guys look how I feel "he told Randy and Cody .Randy and Cody both looked at John and smiled ."I don't think any of us are gonna get much sleep before we have to get up and go why don't you guys crash in here you can both take the other bed I'll crash on the lounge "John told Randy and Cody .Randy looked at Cody and laughed .Cody was sitting on the lounge slumped back with his eyes closed .He was asleep .Randy got up off the lounge and made his way over to the empty bed and pulled the blankets back .He then walked back over to the lounge and reaching down grabbed one of Codys arms "Codes "he said hoping Cody would stir but he didn't .Randy tried again "Codes "he said this time shaking Cody a little .Cody opened his eyes "Randy did ya have to wake me "Cody asked randy .Taking Codys arm and helping him up off the lounge "yeah Codes I did come on come to bed "Randy said to Cody putting an arm around Codys shoulders and walking him over to the spare bed .When they reached the bed Randy dropped his arm from Codys shoulders as he sat down on the bed .He began taking his shoes off as Cody walked round to the other side of the bed kicking his shoes off as he went .When he reached the other side of the bed Cody began getting undressed until he was left with only his boxer briefs on before laying down and pulling the blankets up over his body .No sooner had Codys head hit the pillow he was asleep .Randy finished getting undressed and climbed in beside Cody pulling the blankets up over himself .He lay there for a few minutes before he felt his eyes growing heavy and sleep claimed his weary body .As soon as Randy and Cody made there way over to the bed John jumped up out of the single lounge and made his way over to the 3 seater where Randy and Cody had just been sitting .he eased himself down and stretched out .He knew as tired as he was he wouldn't be getting much sleep if any anytime soon .Just as he began to get comfy he felt the sudden need to relieve himself .Easing himself up off the lounge he walked over to the bathroom walking past Ted and Donna and checking on them as he went .They were both sound asleep .

Once John had finished in the bathroom he made his way back over to the lounge .Walking past the bed he stopped as he heard Ted stir .John walked over to Teds side of the bed and eased himself down on the side of the bed .He hadnt turned any lights out so he could see Teds face and he noticed it was still as pale as it had been earlier .John watched as Ted slowly opened his eyes and groaned .Once his eyes were open Ted looked up at John "I don't feel so good man "Ted told John as he tried to ease himself up in the bed John reaching his arm out and giving Ted a hand .As John helped him up Teds head began to spin and he felt dizzy .He let out a loud groan as he looked at John "I don't feel so good man "Ted told John as he took a few deep breaths .Looking down beside the bed and seeing the trash can John picked it up and sat it in front of Ted "if ya think your gonna "was all John got out as Ted put his head in the trash can in front of him and emptied the contents of his stomach .John watched as Ted emptied the contents of his stomach into the trash can .He had a feeling Ted wasn't going to be the only one doing that .As he kept one eye on Ted John watched Donna hoping she wouldn't wake .Unfortunetly John was out of luck as Donna began to stir next to Ted .Looking at Ted "you ok man "John asked Ted when he was done vomiting into the trash can .Taking a deep sigh "I've been better man but I'll be ok "Ted told John as he eased back and rested his head on the back of the bed and closed his eyes still with the trash can in front of him not satisified he was done using it just yet .John eased himself up off the bed and looked at Ted "you want anything man just tell me and ill get it for ya "John told Ted as he walked around to Donnas side of the bed and eased himself down beside her. John looked over at Ted and smiled seeing he had closed his eyes .He then looked down at Donna as she slowly began to open her eyes and groaned before closing her eyes again. John knew this wasn't gonna be easy .He watched Donna carefuly as eased himself up off the bed and moved closer to Donnas head as he sat back down again now with his back facing the headboard .Feeling the bed dip Donna opened her eyes again and groaned "bub I don't feel good "she told John as she tried sitting up .Without too much movement on his part John eased himself closer to Donna supporting her as she sat up .John moved the pillow out of the way and moved in behind Donna putting his legs on either side of her body as he held her ."Ok boo lay back against me "John told Donna as he held her close .Donna did what John told her and layed back against his body and rested her head on his chest .John looked down at Donna and smiled .He also noticed how pale she looked just as Ted had .John knew this wasn't going to go well .He reached down next to the side of the bed and picked up the trash can that had been sitting on the floor on Donnas side of the bed and placed it in front of her just as he had for Ted .Feeling John move behind her Donna groaned and opened her eyes looking up at him "I think im gonna be sick "Donna told John as she took a few deep breaths .Rubbing the sides of her arms as Donna began to shake "its ok boo there's a trash can in front of you if you think your gonna be sick "John told Donna as Donna sat up and put her head in the trash can and groaned as she began to vomit .As Donna was vomiting John rubbed her back "that's it boo let it all out "he told Donna as he heard Ted move beside him .Looking at Ted John saw Ted now had his eyes open and was sitting up again .Watching Ted "you ok man "he asked Ted as he continued to rub Donnas back .Ted looked over at Donna and before he could answer John he bent forward and began vomiting again into the trash can .Donna stopped vomiting and lent back against John and groaned closing her eyes .John held onto Donna again as Donna groaned "its ok boo I'm here "John told Donna as Donna bent forward again vomiting into the trash can . Ted sat back against the bed again and sighed his head spinning .All he wanted was to get rid of his clothes and sleep .

Randy woke to the sound of vomiting and looked over at the other bed Ted and Donna both with there heads in trash cans vomiting and John sitting behind Donna .Randy watched as Donna continued to vomit and Ted had sat back against the bed sighing as he went .Without waking Cody next to him Randy quietly got out of bed and made his way over to Ted sitting down on the edge of the bed .Randy looked at Ted "how you feeling man "Randy asked Ted as Donna finished vomiting and sat back in Johns arms resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes .Ted looked over at Donna resting against John then looked at Randy "I feel like shit right now but I'll be ok "he told Randy .Randy sat and watched Ted for a few seconds "do you want anything man you should try and get some sleep "he asked Ted .feeling the sudden urge to relieve himself Ted looked at Randy "can you help me man I need to piss but I don't think I can make it in there myself "he told Randy .Looking at Ted "yeah man come on and I'll help ya "Randy told Ted with a grin as he stood and picked up the trash can off the bed Ted had used to vomit in and sat it down on the small table next to the bed .Randy watched as Ted eased himself to the side of the bed .Reaching out his hand to Ted he waited for Ted to take hold of it before he helped Ted up off the bed grabbing him around the waist before he fell back down .Once he was standing upright Ted put his arm around Randys shoulder as Randy put is arm around Teds waist "you ready man "Randy asked Ted waiting for Ted to move ."Yeah man I'm ready "Ted told Randy as he began to move forward Randy walking with him .Once they made it to the bathroom Randy left Ted by himself and walked back in to the room and over to the bed where John and Donna were .He looked at the trash can hed put on the small table beside the bed and picked it up trying hard not to look inside .He then looked over at John who was watching Donna .Shed fallen back to sleep once more snuggled back against Johns chest .Walking around to Donnas side of the bed and reaching out his hand for the trash can "do you think she might be finished with this for now man I'll take it and clean it out "Randy asked John quietly so as to not wake Donna .John had been lost in thought watching Donna he hadnt heard Randy move around to Donnas side of the bed until he had just spoke .Looking up "yeah man I think so shes fast asleep "as Randy picked up the trash can off the bed and watched as Donna rolled onto her side her back facing him as she snuggled further into john putting her right arm across his chest .Putting his right arm around Donnas waist John looked up at Randy "thanks man "he told Randy just as Randy went to walk away

Randy walked back into the bathroom to find Ted with his jeans down around his ankles and him leaning over the bowl .Randy walked over and sat both trash cans in the bathtub to the side before walking the few steps to Ted "you ok man "he asked Ted as he stood beside him .Ted straightened his body and stood up groaning holding onto Randy for support "nar man I just wanna go back to bed and sleep "Ted told Randy as he sighed .Randy reached over and put the lid to the toilet down and flushed it .Moving Ted closer to the toilet "here sit down there for a few man I'll clean the trash cans out and I'll take ya back to bed "Randy said as he helped ease Ted down onto the toilet .Looking at Ted making sure he was going to be ok for a few minutes Randy walked back over to the bathtub and quickly rinsed both trash cans out before carrying them back out in to the room putting one on each side of the bed .Putting Teds beside his side of the bed first Randy then walked around to Donnas side and looked up as he found John now sleeping .He quietly sat the trash can down beside the bed .As he sat the trash can down "thanks man "he heard John mumble in his sleep .Without a word Randy walked back into the bathroom to Ted .As he walked over to Ted he found him with his head in his hands lightly snoring .Randy walked over and bending down gently pulled Teds jeans that were still around his ankles off his body .Then standing in front of Ted he gently reached down and pulling Ted up by one arm "come on Teddy I'll take ya back to bed "he told Ted quietly as Ted groaned and opened his eyes and stood up leaning against Randy .As soon as Ted had stood Randy moved his arm around Teds waist as Ted rested his head on Randys shoulder .He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open .Randy quickly and without any fuss walked Ted back out and back to the bed .When they reached the bed Randy sat Ted down on the bed and Ted layed down of his own accord closing his eyes as he went .No sooner had his head hit the pillow Ted was sleeping once more .Randy looked over the bed a wide grin on his face as he pulled the blankets up over Teds now sleeping body .He then turned and climbed back into his bed beside Cody who was still sleeping soundly .He reached over and took his phone off the small table looking at the time 2.25 am .They all had to be up in an hour .Randy sighed setting the alarm on his phone for an hours time .Then sitting the phone back down on the table he pulled the blankets up over his body and closed his eyes as he drifted back off to sleep .


End file.
